William Shatner
| geboorteplaats = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0000638 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} De Canadese acteur William Shatner speelde kapitein James Tiberius Kirk van het sterrenschip Enterprise in alle 79 aflevering van Star Trek: The Original Series, 21 van de 22 afleveringen van Star Trek: The Animated Series en de zeven eerste films. Hij kwam ook voor in de achtergrond van de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "Trials and Tribble-ations" en zijn stemgeluid werd ook gebruikt in de finale van Star Trek: Enterprise, "These Are the Voyages...". Ook regisseerde en schreef hij het verhaal voor . Biografie Shatner werd geboren op 22 maart 1931 in Canada. Hoewel hij geboren is in de provincie Quebec is hij Engelstalig en heeft hij Joodse voorouders, maar hij spreekt vloeiend Frans. Hij kreeg een graad van "Bachelor of Commerce" van de McGill University in Montreal, Canada, waar het studentencentrum herdoopt werd als "The Shatner Center" in de jaren 1990 in een studentenverkiezing. (Er hangt een mager teken in de hal, maar de administratie van de universiteit heeft de naamsverandering nooit officieel aanvaard.) Tussen 1967 en 1970 namen zowel William Shatner als Leonard Nimoy covers op van bekende liedjes voor MCA, die later verzameld werden in het album "Spaced Out: The Best of Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner". Shatner heeft drie dochters, Melanie, Lisabeth en Leslie. Andere projecten Een andere populaire televisieshow waarin hij verscheen na Star Trek in de jaren 1980 was T.J Hooker. Daarin speelde hij de hoofdrol. In de serie kwam ook de veel voorkomende gastacteur uit DS9 James Darren voor. In 1984 verscheen Shatner in de show "Saturday Night Live" en speelde mee in een sketch waarin hij Star trek fans vertelde om "een leven te hebben". Deze verschijning werd later het onderwerp van een autobiografisch verslag door Shatner, waarin hij zijn relatie met de Star Trek fangemeenschap beschreef. Na de dood van Kirk in Star Trek: Generations, schreef Shatner (samen met Judith en Garfield Reeves-Stevens) een set van negen boeken over de herrijzenis en latere avonturen van Kirk in de 24e eeuw Hij verscheen in de sitcom 3rd Rock from the Sun in een rol bij "het Grote Gigantische Hoofd", waarvoor hij zijn eerste Emmy nominatie kreeg voor Beste Gastacteur in 1999. In 2004 kreeg Shatner een Emmy (opnieuw voor Beste Gastacteur) voor zijn rol van Denny Crane in The Practice, een rol die hij momenteel opnieuw doet in de spin-off reeks Boston Legal. Shatner won nog een Emmy voor dezelfde rol in 2005, dit keer als Beste Ondersteunde Acteur in een dramareeks. In 2004 keerde hij terug naar zijn muzikale carrière met een nieuw album, "HAS BEEN". In 2005 kreeg Shatner een Golden Globe als Beste Ondersteunde Acteur voor zijn rol in Boston Legal. In datzelfde jaar speelde Shatner mee in de reality miniserie "Invasion Iowa", die plaatsvond in Riverside, Iowa, de geboorteplaats van James T. Kirk. Shatner is momenteel bezig met de opnames van het tweede seizoen van Boston Legal Overige optredens Afbeelding:James_T_Kirk_(android).jpg|James T. Kirk (androïde) (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?") Afbeelding:George_Samuel_Kirk.jpg|George Samuel Kirk (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") Afbeelding:James_T._Kirk_(mirror).jpg|James T. Kirk (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") Afbeelding:KirkasSargon.jpg|Sargon in het lichaam van Kirk (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") Afbeelding:JaniceKirk.jpg|Janice Lester in het lichaam van Kirk (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder") Afbeelding:MartaasKirk.jpg|Martia neemt de vorm aan van Kirk ( ) Noemenswaardige verschijningen in films en televisie Televisie *''Howdy Doody'' als "Ranger Bob" (1954) *''The Twilight Zone'' als vliegtuigreiziger "Bob Wilson" in de aflevering: "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" (aflevering 5.3) (1963) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' als kapitein James T. Kirk (1966-1969) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' als kapitein James T. Kirk (1973-1974; enkel stem) *''T.J. Hooker'' als T.J. Hooker (1982-1986; ook regisseur) *''Tek War'' als Walter H. Bascom (1994-1996; ook maker, uitvoeren producent, regisseur) *'priceline.com' commercials (1998-nu) *''The Practice'' als Denny Crane (2004; enkel gastacteur) *''Boston Legal'' als Denny Crane (2004-nu) *''Invasion Iowa'' als zichzelf (2005; ook uitvoerend producent) Films *''The Brothers Karamazov'' (1958) als Alexi Karamazov *''Judgment at Nuremburg'' (1961) als Capt. Harrison Byers *''The Intruder'' (1962) als Adam Cramer *''Incubus'' (1965) als Marc (een hororfilm die volledig in het Esperanto opgenomen werd) *''White Comanche'' (1968) als Johnny Moon en Notah (Fraternal Twin Brothers) *''Big Bad Mama'' (1974) als William J. Baxter *''The Devil's Rain'' (1975) als Mark Preston *''Kingdom of the Spiders'' (1977) als Dr. Robert "Rack" Hansen *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) als admiraal/kapitein James T. Kirk *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) als Admiral James T. Kirk *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) als basis commandant Matt Murdock *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) als Admiral James T. Kirk *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) als James T. Kirk *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) als kapitein James T. Kirk (ook regisseur, schrijver) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) als kapitein James T. Kirk *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) als generaal Curtis Mortars *''Star Trek Generations'' als kapitein James T. Kirk *''Free Enterprise'' (1998) als "Bill" (zichzelf) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) als Stan Fields *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) als Mayor Phlegmming (enkel stem) *''Showtime'' (2002) als "T.J. Hooker" (zichzelf) *''Groom Lake'' (2002) als John Gossner (ook regisseur, schrijver) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) als Dodgeball kanselier *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) als Stan Fields Overig Boeken * The Ashes of Eden * The Return * Avenger * Spectre * Dark Victory * Preserver * Captain's Peril * Captain's Blood * Captain's Glory * Academy: Collision Course Spellen * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Encounters als Kirk * Star Trek: Judgment Rites als Kirk * Star Trek: Legacy als Kirk * Star Trek: Tactical Assault als Kirk Zie ook * Get a Life! * How William Shatner Changed the World * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime * Shatner: Where No Man... * Star Trek Memories * Star Trek Movie Memories * William Shatner's Star Trek Memories Shatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, WilliamShatner, William de:William Shatner en:William Shatner eo:William Shatner es:William Shatner fr:William Shatner pl:William Shatner ru:Уильям Шатнер uk:Вільям Шетнер